


Hello

by nalaa



Series: Everything began with a song [3]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nalaa/pseuds/nalaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instant Messaging, a surprise and a phone call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello

**Author's Note:**

> This story follows the previous ones in _Everything began with a song_ series but I don't think you have to read those to understand this one.
> 
> The song used in this one is _Hello_ by Lionel Riche.
> 
> Set during 4x01 & 4x02 - 20 hours in America  
> 

Danny sat Indian-style on the bed of his hotel room, typing furiously on his computer. Every few minutes, he took a sip from the can of Coke he had on the bedside table. His article was almost done and, then, he had to get ready for his next, and hopefully last, trip before returning home.

 

Once the article was finished, he saved it with the intention on revising it once again in the plane before sending it to his boss. He removed the laptop from his lap and left it next to him, on the bed, before relaxing against the cushions carefully placed behind his back. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply. He was tired, tired of living in hotel rooms, tired of foreign languages, tired of being away from home, and from CJ.

 

A loud quack sound coming from his computer alerted him that he had a new message. He grabbed it and smiled after seeing who had sent it.

 

**Claudia:** Hi, Fishboy!

**Daniel:** Hi there, Fishgirl.

**Daniel:** Where are you?

**Claudia:** Somewhere between Indiana and DC. How's the weather in Madrid?

**Daniel:** Not worth mentioning. How are you?

**Claudia:** I'm ok.

**Daniel:** CJ ...

**Claudia:** What?

**Daniel:** It's only been two weeks. You were close to him.

**Claudia:** I don't wanna talk about this.

**Daniel:** Why?

**Claudia:** Because it hurts. Because I'm tired. Because I'm on AF1 and I don't wanna cry when I'm around people. Pick the one you want.

**Daniel:** Ok.

 

Danny stated at the screen, waiting for CJ to say something but she remained silent. After a few minutes Danny decided to write again.

 

**Daniel:** It's ok to cry.

**Claudia:** I know.

 

Thirty seconds later, he received another message.

 

**Claudia:** I wish you were here. I miss you.

**Daniel:** I miss you too. I wish I was there, with you.

**Claudia:** How many weeks before you come back?

**Daniel:** 11

**Claudia:** Too many.

**Daniel:** I know. I'm ready to come home. I'm tired of traveling.

**Claudia:** Me too. This campaign is wearing me off.

**Daniel:** In six weeks it'll be over.

**Claudia:** For better or worse.

**Daniel:** He's doing great. You're all doing a wonderful job. I'm sure he'll win, even if it means we'll have to hide for another four years.

**Claudia:** I'm sorry.

**Daniel:** Hey! I was joking.

**Claudia:** You were?

**Daniel:** Yeah. I don't mind as long as I have you.

**Claudia:** I still don't know how you put up with me.

**Daniel:** Because I love you.

**Claudia:** Ooooh! I don't deserve you.

**Claudia:** I love you too.

**Claudia:** I have to go. The boss wants to bore me to death with his trivia.

**Daniel:** Have fun!

**Claudia:** Yeah, right.

**Daniel:** Talk to you later?

**Claudia:** The second I'm free.

**Daniel:** Bye, Fishgirl.

**Claudia:** Bye-bye, Fishboy.

 

Danny waited until she got offline to plot a surprise to cheer her up.

 

* * *

 

CJ arrived at the White House and went directly to her office. Carol was waiting for her with a huge stack of briefing memos on her hands. She greeted her boss and gave her the stack before sitting down on her chair. CJ entered her office and left the memos on her desk. She sat down and, then, she noticed the wrapped gift on the table. She grabbed it and walked to Carol's desk.

 

"What's this?" She asked her assistant.

"A gift." Carol replied.

"From who?" CJ asked again.

"I don't know." Carol answered with a knowing smile, clearly indicating her boss that she was an accomplice.

"Ok." CJ said, unconvinced. "Give me ten minutes."

 

CJ returned inside her office and closed the door. She sat down on her couch and carefully opened her gift. What she found surprised her. It was a CD, with her name written on it by someone she clearly knew and was sitting outside her office. CJ immediately knew who had made her assistant do it. Curious, she stood up and put the CD inside the player in her office. She grabbed the remote and sat down again on the couch. She pressed play and the first song began.

 

_I've been alone with you inside my mind_

_And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times._

_I sometimes see you pass outside my door._

_Hello, is it me you're looking for?_

_I can see it in your eyes,_

_I can see it in your smile,_

_You're all I've ever wanted, and my arms are open wide._

_'Cause you know just what to say,_

_And you know just what to do,_

_And I want to tell you so much, I love you._

Carefully, she opened the note attached to the CD case. She began to read.

 

> _Claudia,_
> 
> _I know it's cheesy, I know we're not teenagers (even if, sometimes, we act like them :D), but I wanted to do something for you, to cheer you up, something for you to remember me every time you listen to these songs._
> 
> _I'm here, even if an ocean keeps us apart, I'm here for whatever you need._
> 
> _I love you._
> 
> _Daniel._

 

CJ finished reading the note and left it on the coffee-table before removing a few tears that had fallen down from her eyes.

_I long to see the sunlight in your hair,_

_And tell you time and time again, how much I care._

_Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow._

_Hello, I've just got to let you know._

_'Cause I wonder where you are,_

_And I wonder what you do._

_Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you?_

_Tell me how to win your heart,_

_For I haven't got a clue._

_But let me start by saying, I love you._

CJ took her purse from the hanger behind her door and grabbed her personal cellphone. She quickly searched Danny's number and made the call.

 

" _Concannon._ " Danny answered with an sleepy voice.

"You already have my heart." CJ simply stated.

" _You found the CD?_ " He asked even if he knew the answer.

"I did. Thank you." She sincerely told him.

" _I had help_."

"I'll thank Carol later." She laughed. "I have to get back to work."

" _Ok._ " Danny replied sadly.

"Danny?"

" _Yes?_ "

"I love you."

" _I love you too._ "

 

CJ hung up and leant back on the couch, an smile forming on her face.

 

_Hello, is it me you're looking for?_

_'Cause I wonder where you are,_

_And I wonder what you do._

_Are you somewhere feeling lonely or is someone loving you?_

_Tell me how to win your heart,_

_For I haven't got a clue._

_But let me start by saying ..._

_I love you_

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
